


Here's to the fourth time!

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), JLA, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Dungeons & Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Im just here to have a fun nice time, ME? Self projecting? Its more likely then you think!, Team Bonding, boardgames, ive never played dnd in my life nor have i great knowledge of kyle so be nice to me please, one character uses neopronouns fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: After finishing the last mission for today, the World's greatest heroes relax with rounds of board games.
Kudos: 3





	Here's to the fourth time!

**Author's Note:**

> I just think all of these characters should be allowed to be friends who do cool friend stuff together : ( also read JLA 97 up until issue 33 + millionth issue, DC one Million and the JLA 80 page giant Story “Average People” cowards im all alone

“Come on, Rayner, this all rests on you.” 

Helena hissed over his shoulder, Kyle’s eyes squinted in harsh concentration. On the other side of the table, Eel was silent, chin rested on his hands, whilst Zauriel perched besides him, anxiously anticipating the next move. 

Slowly, carefully, Kyle used his ring to try and pull out a wooden block- everyones breaths were held, until screams of anguish got unleashed, when the entire Jenga tower ended up wobbling, finally toppling down and scattering the pieces all over the table and floor. 

At the same time, John henry walked in with Tyler, wiping his hands on an old towel he kept in his workstation, having just finishing repairing Tyler's broken elbow joint from today’s last mission. 

“Sounds like you've all managed to keep yourselves busy.” John joked, as everyone, who was previously trying to clear up the pieces and arguing amongst themselves, perked up, rushing to see if eir was okay. 

“Hourman, buddy! How are you, my dude? It’s been hours!” Kyle wrapped his arms around eir's robot figure, as ey's virtual interface blinked. 

(In the background, Eel stretched his neck, swirling around John henry's head, putting on his most serious tone of voice. “Doctor, has the operation been... successful?” 

John henry scoffed lightheartedly. “You do remember I only have a Phd in physics, correct?” 

“Yea, but that’s not funny enough to make jokes out of.”) 

“Well, I am fine, thank you, but technically, it's only been 3630 seconds-“ 

“Ah, you and your big fancy numbers!” Kyle waved his hand absentmindedly, leading eir to a nearby chair. “What matters is you're all okay!”   
  
“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Hey, Ty, since you’re the sick boy, do you wanna choose our next board game to play?” Zauriel offered, piping up from where they shifted through the various games the team accumulated over the years, handing the box over to eim. 

Tyler tilted eir's head, staring into the box, scanning over the various gaudy packaging before pulling out the team copy of dungeons and dragons. ”Will this suffice?” 

“Of course, Tyler.” John henry smiled, while Helena whistled, tucking a strand of loose hair back. “Oh, man, I haven’t played dnd in months now- I barely even remember what my character was called.” 

“To be fair, we can all start off with new characters and stories, even just to give the newbies a fighting chance.” Eel rationalised. “All we need now is to find out whose dungeon master-“

”I'll do it.” John Henry immediately interrupted. “I take over the responsibility when Clark, Guy, Lois and I play DnD with each other on the weekends.” 

“You play DnD on the weekends??” 

“What, did you presume I don’t have any ‘cool’ hobbies?” 

Unfortunately, that discussion was cut short, by Kyle enthusiastically fist bumping into the air. “What are we all standing around for? Let’s get to it already!”   
  
Once everything was set up and everybody was seated, the group finally began to play. 

(I regret to inform you I am unable to give many details to this exciting journey, for the game ended up becoming far too chaotic to be safe, with one of the casualties being all of the dice getting lost, and one of the Fates needing to be called for assistance.) 


End file.
